


【弓枪】Wish You Were Here

by CrystalMorgenstern



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMorgenstern/pseuds/CrystalMorgenstern
Summary: What I'd do to have you near,near,near?
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 2





	【弓枪】Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> ·旧文搬运  
> ·普通社畜×杀手的爱情故事，是小情侣黏黏糊糊谈恋爱(？)  
> ·战损注意

Side A

卫宫走出医院正门时刚过十二点。夜间的急诊科总会迎来意想不到却又在意料之中的患者，本着对患者及自己的天职负责的态度他连续六个晚上坚守岗位，然后在第七天被远坂凛请离诊室赶回家睡觉——无需多余的解释，自小相识的缘分和了解加上胸前刻着“主任医师”四字的金属铭牌，足以证明她在这种时候对他的绝对管理权和命令权。  
于是他只得乖乖收拾东西离开，临走时还不放心似地一步三回头，果不其然被坐在他位置上的某位院长千金没好气地瞪了一眼，这才连忙走远了。  
还远不到严冬时节，夜风却已如小刀子般将寒意硬生生刻进了骨子里。站在医院门口，他不由自主打了个寒战，只得把外套又裹紧了些，望着自己呵出的白色水汽打算加快脚步，却鬼使神差突然想到拿出手机检查消息。  
通知灯一早就在那里闪烁个不停。他眨了眨干涩的双眼，按亮手机屏幕，然后被锁屏上十几个未接来电通知吓了一跳。  
号码被存进通讯录里却未加以任何备注，在大多数时候被外人评价极为严谨的他这里仅有一人享受此种待遇。他把手机调回正常响铃模式，点开通话记录滑动查看，发现来电时间集中在一刻钟内。于他而言错过未接来电是再正常不过的：之前他接诊了两位患者，把一切手续都安排打点妥当之后又恰好碰上凛来查岗，一通争论之后他拗不过她，只得打道回府，于是便有了现在这般光景。  
但这对于库丘林来说并不寻常，甚至可以说极为罕见。若是平时，除去诸如酒醉晚归和熬夜看球等令卫宫极为不齿的状况，此时他应该早已睡死过去，完全不可能产生给包括自己在内的任何人打电话的想法。退一万步想，就算库丘林当真心血来潮，卫宫也无法想象出通话的内容——这家伙总不至于睡到一半被饿醒，所以打电话催他回家做夜宵吧？更何况现在外卖业如此发达——  
乱七八糟。将头脑里冒出的所有想法给予简短的一句话总结，卫宫甩了甩头把它们打包扔到一边，但最初的疑问却并没有跟着无用的思绪一起离开脑海。手指停在回拨按键附近，他正想着要不要打过去问个究竟，屏幕却在一瞬间切换成通话界面：依旧是同样的号码，熟悉的数字串固执地在屏幕上跃动，不停作响的铃声在行人寥寥的夜色里显得相当突兀。  
犹豫三秒之后他下划手指接起电话，但还未及开口，电话对面却先一步响起声音。  
“……怎么才接电话。”  
电话那头传来的声音懒洋洋的，不像平时那样活力四射，乍听上去确实像刚从酣睡中醒来不久。符合某种不切实际的设想，但卫宫却觉得大概没那么简单。  
“之前有病人，又刚跟同事调了晚班，没时间看手机，”他咽了咽口水，没有直接说出全部事实，“倒是你，怎么这时候突然——”  
“真巧，我今晚也加班。”  
未说完的话被骤然打断。这未免太反常了，卫宫想，他和库丘林从最初的合租室友发展到现在的关系不过才三四个月，忙起来的时候两个人三四天都不能在一起好好待上几个小时。关于工作方面对方也甚少对他提及，只是以“兼职打工的普通上班族”的身份一笔带过，而他选择相信对方的原因，是他确实曾在周末出门路过附近的花店和红茶店时，隔着玻璃窥见过某个留着蓝色长发的一闪而过的身影。平日里库丘林大多也按时下班回家，卫宫几乎就没见到过他加班的时候，想来那些零碎的兼职也少有留人到这种时间的。  
“你怎么还加起班来了？”他说出自己的疑惑，“之前可没见你这样过。”  
“你没见过的多了，”电话对面的声音怎么听都像是在挑逗，他本能地想说点什么，但还未组织好语言，对方的语气却又苦闷起来，“客户有需求嘛，还是笔挺值钱的生意，只能努力卖命咯。”  
“什么客户会在半夜有需求，”他半开玩笑地模仿起对方的语气来，“需要上门服务的那种吗？”  
“差不多，大概……等等，想哪去了啊你这家伙？！”  
“我可没多想，”他轻描淡写地带过去，“我还以为你接了个半夜送外卖的活，你想什么可和我没关系。”  
“啧，你这人啊，真是……”  
对方的声音倏忽小了些，其间带着溢出话筒和手机屏幕的嫌弃。卫宫倒不是很好奇方才问题的答案，毕竟医院偶尔在这种时候也会迎来因为各种各样的原因而前来就医的患者。相较之下他更在意库丘林话语间的停顿：之前的一句里前半句与后半句间隔长达五秒，音量突然降低的抱怨也让他感觉对方似乎故意远离了话筒，而且他确信在这期间听见了几声咳嗽与轻微的闷哼。以职业塑造的直觉担保，他绝对不会听错。  
“怎么了？”他憋了半天才问出一句，甚至没注意到自己在什么时候放缓了语气，“还好吗？”  
“……啊？我好得很啊，”原因不明的停顿再次出现，显然对方似乎对他突兀的提问感到十分惊讶。紧随其后到来的是解释，“之前犯困，就点了根烟，可能是好久没抽了，不太适应。”  
“不想要你的肺了就趁早说，”他皱眉，这家伙趁他这几天不在，胆子倒是愈发大了起来，“没准以后还能摘下来做个病理标本，也算是回收再利用了。还有，回来之后把剩下的烟都给我保管。”  
“知道了知道了，我还不想死无全尸……至于烟嘛，也得等我能回去再说……”  
怎么能叫死无全尸，这可是为医学事业做贡献。无声地张了张嘴，卫宫却并没有将这话付诸实际，而不这样做的原因是他发现电话那头可疑的停顿越来越多，其间还夹杂着比电话接通之初沉重得多的呼吸声。  
心里逐渐升起一种不对劲的预感。

——如果这件事从最开始就不对劲呢？

仿佛从睡梦中猛然惊醒，他被没来由闯进自己脑海的想法惊得打了个寒战。  
“你现在在哪里，加完班了吗？我还在外面，需要的话可以去接你。”  
他不由自主地说出这些话，直到说完才想起来自己连对方在哪里上班都完全不清楚。  
“多谢……但不用了，”然而对方似乎没有听出他话里的漏洞，抑或是察觉到了但懒得追究，“刚下班的时候给你打的电话，现在回去的路都走到一半了。我看看，唔……”话筒里的声音又停了几秒，他想象得到对方环顾四周寻找地标建筑物的样子，“在你常去的那家超市附近……总之不远了，很快就能到了。”  
“这样啊，”他稍微松了口气，“那就赶快回来吧。夜里凉，小心别冻感冒了。明天周末，看在你今天加班到这么晚，破例允许你多睡半小时。”  
“喔，那谢啦。”  
“那就先这样？”电量不足的提示音在耳边响起，他拿过手机瞟了眼屏幕，果然所剩不多，迟疑了一下才继续开口，“……我在家等你。”  
“嗯。行了，你挂吧。”  
话筒中隐约传来低沉笑声，随后便只剩下单调的呼吸声了。他等待了几秒，确认对方确实不再想说什么，这才挂断了电话。  
通话计时终止在两分四十秒。他盯着返回到通话记录界面的屏幕，不知为何，总觉得对方在最后说的那句话，听上去有种虚浮的感觉。  
思来想去心头的疑云反倒越积越多，到底放心不下，卫宫扶着额头重重叹了口气，决定还是亲自去看上一眼。接不接得到人倒是次要的，库丘林若是坐在家里等他自然更好，但如果事情不像他在电话里听到的那样，卫宫大概就必须要追究一下前因后果了。  
这么想着，他转过身，向着不同于平日里回家的方向走去。  
——那家伙刚才说他在哪来着？

Side B

直到电话那边的全部声音都归于挂断后单调的连接音，蓝发青年才如释重负般长舒了一口气，目光停留在重归静止的手机桌面上几秒，随后才将它放回右侧衣兜，动作迟缓异常。  
他现在正坐在小巷深处的柏油路面上，背后立着一盏路灯。初冬的寒意沿着地面一路上升渗入骨髓，绝非几层衣料所能抵挡得住。他左手夹着半根香烟，但似乎早已被风吹熄，只余下一缕青烟摇摇晃晃，从曾被点燃的那端飘向近乎漆黑的夜空。  
最开始这具身体剩下的力气还勉强可以供他站立，但是很快剧烈而持续的疼痛和失血带来的眩晕便让他不得不退而求其次，选择更加节省力气并且动作幅度小上许多的姿势。在电话接通之前他一直靠在灯柱上，但为了集中精力不让意识过快涣散，他挣扎着坐了起来，并且点了根烟提神。  
腹部开了个洞的滋味显然没那么好受。任务对象在被击毙之前给了他足以大大延缓行动速度的一击，虽然一时间尚不足以致命，但其痛苦远非常人所能承受。从伤口缓慢渗出的血液正一点一点带走他的体温，让他体验透心彻骨的寒冷。陈旧的血液被风吹干化作殷红血迹，新鲜的温热很快又覆盖其上。断掉的肋骨插进肺里，就连摄取氧气的简单动作都痛得令他几欲呕出五脏六腑，只想赶快失去意识给这一切做个了结。不断涌上喉头的鲜血使得发出的声音沙哑而模糊，要用上比平时多上几倍的功夫才能尽量清晰地说完一整句话——天知道他刚才费了多大力气才装出能够正常交谈的模样。  
结束通话之后便没有必要再勉强。紧绷的神经放松下来，他重新向后靠回灯柱上，艰难仰头望向并不明朗的夜空。他的发型已经有些散乱了，额角伤口与唇边都垂下近乎干涸的血迹，蓝色发丝黏附血污，被金属发环松松束起。  
月亮被大片的云彩遮住，头顶的路灯灯泡也早就坏掉，没人维修，又刚好安在少有行人路过的巷口。这样来看，大概在天亮之前，都不会有人发现他。  
不过倒是确实离那家伙常去的超市很近，这一点他可没说错。  
其实他绝大部分话语里都并无虚假。的确是加夜班，也的确是上门服务，只是他从未告诉过对方自己整天做着的是把性命押在枪口和刀尖上的活计，稍不留神就再也没有机会看见第二天的太阳，也一直在拼命运转已逐渐开始麻木的思维，将真实发生的状况一样一样隐藏起来试图蒙混过关。  
……好险啊，被问起怎么样的时候，感觉只差那么一点就要露馅了。  
他模模糊糊地想着，突然有点想笑。  
没有围绕主题展开思考的必要，到头来不过全都是无意义的行为。他强撑着走到此处已是极限，身体也无力再动弹分毫，挣扎着挪动到有救援的地方更是天方夜谭。被目击的几率渺茫意味着生存几率大大下降，他会在这里死去，好一点的状况大概是很快被人发现，报警联系亲眷朋友过来交还遗物处理后事；坏一点的状况也无非是过了好几天才被发现，身上值钱的东西早都被摸走，被当成死去的某个平平无奇的流浪汉，烧成灰埋进无名死者的墓地，从此人间蒸发不知下落，倒也不算太难堪。  
保持清醒变得愈发艰难，意识飘忽间他想起刚才的那通电话。询问他方位时的整句话被淹没在轰轰作响的耳鸣里，残存的听觉却敏锐而固执地捕捉到对方问需不需要来接他。库丘林承认那一刻自己几乎就要动摇了，但是残存的理智让他无论如何都无法下定决心撕碎谎言构成的平静表象——他无法预知在那之后等待自己的会是什么，也不愿多加思考。  
那家伙会怨恨他吧，会嫌他扰乱了自己平静的生活吗？还会选择和他共处一室吗？他们之间的关系也会变得不复存在吧，真是可惜，至今为止他们似乎还只接过一次吻，还有那么多的事没有来得及做……  
他向来对生死看得很开，但是真正到了这种时候，他却一点都不想被窥见自己濒临死亡时绝望挣扎的姿态；与其陷入那种境地，还不如让这些想法被自己一同带进坟墓。  
——至少，不要让那家伙看见——  
视野彻底被黑暗占据之前，满身血污的蓝发青年急促地呼吸着，拼尽全力抬起手，颤抖着伸向眼中只剩下模糊色块的高远天空，手指虚虚地回握，像是想要抓住什么。

但是，却又如此渴望有谁在身边。再近一点就好，哪怕、再一点点都——  
脑海里忽而有什么场景一闪而过。

「喂，如果哪天我突然死掉了，你要怎么办？」  
不知道为什么，突然讨论起了这样的话题。  
「好好的提什么死不死的。」身边的人淡淡瞟他一眼，一双钢色眸底平静无波。  
「哎呀，你紧张什么，就是设想一下。」他挪过去揽住对方的肩。「毕竟每天发生的意外那么多，总得有个准备不是。」  
「……出于身为室友的责任和义务，我会负责去认领你的尸首。」坐在茶几前整理档案的人动作顿了顿，不动声色挣开他的束缚。「如果能够联系到你的血亲或是关系近些的人，我会通知他们此事，并尽我所能直到最后一刻。」  
「喔，这不是想得很周到嘛。那要是联系不上呢？」  
「为了防止这种事发生，还得麻烦你现在就把这份遗体捐献协议签了。」  
「……哈？」  
「这样即使是无法取得任何联系的极端情况，我还能够把你的遗体捐献给某些医疗单位或者科研机构，也算是让你为这个世界做了最后一点贡献吧。」  
「鬼才会签这种东西啊！」他翻个白眼站起身，架势像是要把茶几掀了。「我可不想被做成标本。」  
「那要怎么办？」白发青年挑眉。「把你埋进后花园当人体肥料？」  
「……就没有正常一点的处理方式吗？！」

抓得住什么呢。自嘲似地笑笑，他放下手，感觉困得厉害，索性偏过头去选了个舒服点的姿势靠着。眼帘不堪重负地闭合，他在虚无的黑暗里一遍遍勾勒某张熟悉的面孔，感觉周围的一切离自己越来越远。  
睡吧。有个声音这样对他说。  
思维渐渐停止运转，他放松了全身的力气，任由温暖的黑暗如茧般将自己重重包裹。

「What I'd do to have you near,near,near?」

——喂，交给你了。  
意识彻底远去之前，他极力扬起嘴角，失血苍白的脸上浮现浅淡的笑意。  
这种时候，可别忘了你自己说过的话啊。

「What I'd do to have you here,here,here?」

他的左手终于无力垂下，香烟从指尖颓然滑落。

「——I wish you were here.」

巷子通往超市的另一端，隐约传来了急匆匆的脚步声。

After

听当天晚上恰好被安排值班的小护士说，卫宫医生一阵风似地推开急诊楼大门冲进来的时候，当时在场的所有人都惊讶不已——毕竟他们之中有不少人在不久之前，才见到刚下班的他拎着包从医院大门走出去。  
或许是因为一路加急赶到医院，年轻的医生站在门边，大口大口地喘着气调整呼吸。他的怀里有个人，似乎已经失去了意识，头无力地偏向一侧，沾血的蓝色发丝凌乱垂下，遮住一部分苍白的面庞。问诊台离着门口还有些距离，她看不太真切，只能从体格推断出那大约是名青年。初冬的深夜寒风刺骨，白发的医生却衣着单薄，身上的大衣被脱下来用以紧紧裹住怀中的人，表情木然得可怖。而两人身上无一例外，全都沾满星点血迹。  
白发青年站在门口的这段时间里，已经有反应迅速的工作人员跑去通知了急诊科其他在岗的医生。可用的人手快速集结起来，有人推来了行动病床，于是他沉默着走过去，动作极轻地把怀中人放在床上，随即后退一步，看着自己的同事们接过手，将各式各样的仪器设备安置在青年身上。  
他注视着病床被推进抢救室。悬在墙上的灯亮起，白色的门在他眼前关上，如同冰冷的宣判。他就坐在外面的长椅上等着，不知过去了多久，闭合的门扉终于重新打开。他站起身迎上前去，感觉到眼前一刹那的昏黑。  
病床再一次被推到他跟前，却已是与之前完全不同的光景：青年仍然躺着，面色尚且苍白，脸上少不了戴着呼吸机的面罩，但气息已然均匀许多，此刻正闭着眼睛睡得沉酣。额角的伤口被妥善处理过了，贴着纱布，被子也在脖颈周围掖得严严实实，只有手腕从侧边露出来，手背上扎着输液用的针。  
仿佛心里悬着的什么东西终于放下，他松了口气坐回原来的位置，挺直的脊背和肩膀极为缓慢地垮塌下来。  
窗外天色依旧晦暗不明，显然还未到清晨时分。精神在长时间紧绷之后骤然松弛，困意逐渐弥漫上来。他闭上眼打算小憩一会儿，但就在这时怀里却多出了什么东西。  
“喏，你的衣服。”  
睁开眼，黑发碧眼的上司兼旧识站在面前，借着有利地形居高临下地与他对视，一边说话一边摘下沾着血污的手套，丢进一旁医疗废物专用的回收袋——毫无疑问，与落在他腿上装着围巾和大衣的袋子是同一款式。  
他的表情在一瞬间僵住，半晌才困惑地皱皱眉头，看着她大大方方在他身旁落座。  
“所以现在可以告诉我，”红色恶魔探身过来，严肃神情里藏了丝狡黠，“之前究竟都发生了些什么吗，Archer？”

及时的抢救让库丘林捡回了一条命。取出弹片和修补肋骨的手术非常成功，但绝对卧床的医嘱以及腹腔内需要假以时日才能恢复的损伤也让他乖乖躺在病床上昏昏沉沉地睡了一周左右才完全恢复——当然，仅限于精神层面。不知该说是幸运还是不幸，这段时间的记忆在他脑海里已经被彻底模糊化，受伤前后的事都回忆得磕磕绊绊，就更别提失血休克意识模糊时发生的那些了。  
但是卫宫却记得异常清晰。不如说，他永远忘不了那个夜晚。

「唔……是、梦……？」  
半靠在路灯旁的青年已然失去意识，无论拍打双肩抑或直呼其名均不予以任何回应。半根未燃尽的香烟躺在手边，腰腹部大片深色痕迹浸湿衣料，无需借助光线也能看出情况亟待处理。之前的所有想法瞬间烟消云散，他俯身摘下围巾系在青年腰间以图止血，又脱下外套小心翼翼裹住对方躯体，手往对方肩背部和膝盖后放，轻松将人打横抱起就往巷口走，半途却注意到怀中传来的微弱声音：青年不知何时极力将眼帘抬起撑开一条缝隙，半睁的赤眸里溢满茫然，呼吸沉重声音含糊，显然已是虚弱至极。  
不是梦。他本能地想要反驳，但不知为何却没能开口。  
「没想到……在梦里、还能见到，你这……讨人厌的、家伙……」  
青年没有发现他表情的细微变化，自顾自地说下去。他犹豫再三终究决定放弃揭穿对方，安静听着青年难得一见地絮絮叨叨，脚步却也一直没停下。

「对不起，之前……骗了你。」  
喉头浊血翻涌，他剧烈地咳嗽着，模糊晃动的视野里映出飞溅在自己和身旁人衣襟上的点点血迹。  
周围太过安静，只有自己沉重的呼吸异常明显。每一次咳嗽都带动呼吸，而每次呼吸带来的痛苦都堪比凌迟——本应如此。但奇怪的是，现在的他感受不到任何痛楚，就连之前流连周身的寒冷都在此刻一扫而空。  
果然……是梦。  
一瞬间觉得有点可惜。本来这些话是想在更久之后说给本尊听的，但是照现在这个样子，怕是没什么可能了。  
不过既然能被给予在梦中实现最后心愿的机会，按理来说也早该知足。他拼尽全力驱使唇片开合，发出的声音沙哑微弱近乎于无，但他早已顾不得能否被听见。  
「也不是，故意这样做的……只是、怕牵连到你，而已。」  
如果是，比这更糟糕些的状况。未能完成任务的工具会被抛弃，就算没有被上头处理掉，仇家也可能会找上门灭口，而对方必然要被波及。长久以来的经验和无数前车之鉴让他明白拥有亲密关系对他而言太过奢侈，所以一直以来他都与身边大多数人保持适当距离——因此在他们眼中他看上去平易近人，完全一副天然无害的邻家大哥模样。也正因为同种原因，在已经跨越这层关系的某人面前，他才感到异常慌乱，前所未有。  
「咳，不过现在，应该也……轮不到我、来说……这些……」  
愿望一旦产生就不会再轻易平息。他甚至想过洗去现在的身份，和对方一起过上繁忙但平静的生活。以他的能力谋一份稳定的工作也并非难事，只是多年来养成的作息习惯可能还需要慢慢调整……  
而现在他就要死了，仿佛命运开出的某个恶劣玩笑：在寒冷的冬夜死在无人问津的小巷深处，就连尸体都不一定被及时发现。  
他不畏惧孤独与寒冷，但脑海里却莫名其妙浮现出画面：对方蹲在他身前，微微发抖的指尖出卖脸上和眼神里极力保持的镇定，完全不像之前所说那般冠冕堂皇镇定自若。接着对方伸出手去试他的气息，在得到并非肯定的结果之后向下移动，然后举起他早已冰冷的手掌，垂下眸子轻轻贴在颊侧——真糟糕，连他自己都没想到，他惧怕的，竟是对方知晓真相后的慌乱模样。  
光是想想就觉得一阵恶寒。拥有软肋果然不是什么好事。  
「……怎么回事……以前，好像不会……说这些、奇怪的话……」  
拐弯抹角的说话方式，怎么想也不该属于自己。但不知是因为摄入的氧气不足以支撑思考过程还是共处一室导致耳濡目染，在这种时候两人却异乎寻常地相似起来。  
不过算了。他想着，再浪费力气追究这事，就更没时间说完想说的话了。  
「我说你啊……再直率一些，会更好吧……？」  
这样他也不用每一次都费尽心思，去敲碎对方那层貌似平静的外壳。  
「哈……但是、这样说，又有什么用呢……反正，你又听不到……」  
他几乎都要笑出来了。兜兜转转最后还是回到原点，时间却已所剩无几。  
早知是不会醒来的幻梦，倒不如大胆一些。  
「其实……你也，没那么讨厌。不如说……根本不。」  
如果真是那样认为，或许从最开始就不会做出去接触的选择，又何来这些时日的相处。  
「说实话，和你在一起……会觉得，很安心。」  
无论在外遍历何种腥风血雨，推开那扇熟悉的门时总有温热的茶水和柔和的灯光在那里等着。虽然少不了要听上一顿针对晚归的数落，自己也会不服气地还嘴，但心里却隐隐还是有些得意的。  
似乎被在意了。只是这样想上一想，就多了一分坚持下去的力气。  
不过这个梦好像就要做完了。他这样想着，有些遗憾地呼出带着铁锈味道的重浊气息。  
但是还不行。有什么声音浮现在脑海。还有没能完成的事，还不能就这样睡去。

「喂。」他努力使自己的声音听上去轻快些，「告诉你个秘密。」  
机密的程度很高，高到直到这种时候才想起，原来一直都忘记告诉他了。  
「……我……喜欢你。」  
并非心血来潮，也并不清楚这想法究竟是在何时浮现。但他总觉得，已经有很久很久了。  
「吓到了吧？」他咧开嘴，眼前的世界逐渐回归模糊一片，「真想看看啊，你这家伙现在的脸……」  
明知道不可能得到回应，心底却还是固执地雀跃起期待。  
表情会是什么样的呢，会做出什么样的反应和回答呢。  
「不过还是算了……」他费力地喘息着，「这样，已经……足够了。」  
能在这样的幻境里死去，也算是死而无憾。  
「之后……就随你好了……」  
想要……说什么来着？道别……吗？  
已经没有继续开口的力气，他疲倦地闭上眼睛，等待着终末的到来。  
如果会让对方感到痛苦的话，也许忘掉才是最好的选择。但即便如此，也还是忍不住希望对方能够多来看看他，最好带上他喜欢的牌子的啤酒。就算是被做成标本也好，这样当对方看到从他身上被摘离的部分的时候，说不定还能想起他。

你的回答呢？你也……抱持着同样的——  
好困……姑且就，先一步去地狱里等待答复吧。  
希望到时候，那家伙不要忘记这事才好。  
最后的想法在脑海一闪而过。放弃了思考不可能得到答案的问题，他叹了口气，安心地陷入似乎没有终点、也不会再次醒来的沉眠。

青年重新闭上眼睛，在他怀中沉沉昏睡过去。明明是近乎完全重合的场景，但他的心境却与几分钟前大不相同。  
腹部伤口渗出的血没有浸透围巾，证明止血措施起了些作用，但对方的情况依旧不容乐观。快些，再快些，身体这样催促着，但他却停下了脚步。  
不知道为什么，想要在这种时候说话。纵使不会被传达也无所谓，只是，想要告诉他。  
于是他俯下身去。

“不用说‘对不起’啊，”他将唇片凑近对方耳畔，“怎么可能因为这种事责怪你。  
“你不是在做梦。”他说，“那些话我都听到了，也没有被吓到，因为我也有件事想告诉你。  
脸颊有些发红，但他将原因归结为冬夜的刺骨寒风。  
“我也喜欢你。”  
他的声音小如夏蚊，几乎被淹没在呼啸的风声中。  
“……很久了。”

所以你会活下去，我会让你活下去。我要你信守承诺，说过的话就一定要负责。

白发青年在怀中人额前印下一枚极轻极轻的吻，然后抬起头加快脚步，视野尽头逐渐浮现出建筑物熟悉的轮廓。

“所以……那个时候，你……真的都听到了？”  
重伤号靠在床头上，用牙签戳着被切成小块的苹果送进嘴里，边吃边发出含糊不清的声音。  
“是啊，”他低头用纸巾拭净水果刀，“我没有必要骗你，而且如果要我接受的话，也不是不可以。”  
“噗……咳，咳咳……水……”  
空气骤然安静下来，随后耳边突然响起爆破音。卫宫刚觉得疑惑，就听见一阵呛咳，于是赶忙抬起头，果不其然看见床尾的桌面上溅有苹果的残渣。  
看来确实呛得不轻。卫宫扶着额头，觉得自己的头和胃一起痛了起来。  
“你激动个什么劲，”他无奈起身给人拍背顺气，又从床头柜上抽了几张纸巾去擦拭桌子，最后才把水杯递到对方嘴边，语气轻描淡写，“下次想说话的时候记得先把嘴里的东西咽下去，否则万一被呛死可不关我的事。”  
“不是……”库丘林直到把整杯水都喝干，才将杯子放回原位，说话时却一反常态眼神游移，最后干脆直接望向窗外，“那个……呃，你还是……忘掉吧。”  
“理由？”他挑眉。  
“……怎么能把在那么逊的时候说的话当真啊！”青年转过头冲他吼，脸上写满哀怨与悲愤，“你这家伙是魔鬼吧！喂！”

END


End file.
